Excesos
by Dr. Patrick O A'Sakura
Summary: que pasa cuando no aprendemos a moderarnos? A veces los actos valen mas que mil palabras... Advertencias: Lemon y yaoi, 4to drabble leer los anteriores... RTXHU


_Advertencia: ligero Lemon y Yaoi _

_Todo homofóbico puede ir devolviéndose de la puerta… ah no me harás caso… pos atente a la consecuencias ji ji _

_Personajes de: Hiroyuki Takei_

_Referencias: ''Ren Diary's'' _

**Excesos **

_**-¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa?-**_

_Estabas enojado, yo lo estaría si me hubieran hecho lo que te acabo de hacer, mi orgullo, quizás mi terquedad hicieron que mi cuerpo se separara de su mente y actuara solo. _

_El estado caótico en que se encontraban todos mis pensamientos no ayudaba a realizar una movida digna _

_**-¡¡me tienes harto!!-**__ gritaste por decimo tercera vez en la que me seguiste hasta aquella habitación, mientras sentía como mi mutismo iba en aumento_

– _**no te he hecho nada, no te debo nada ¿entonces? ¿Qué demonios quieres?- **__rabiaste una vez mas _

_Nuestros cuerpos reventaron en una pelea, golpes, puñetazos y patadas resonaban en la habitación donde nos encontrábamos _

_Culpable o no, heridas fueron abiertas, ''__**y yo que no busque esto''**__ pensaba mientras miraba como las heridas internas revolotearan a externas_

_Tus ojos húmedos, tu cuerpo sobre el mío mientras gotas de sudor y sangre caían sobre mí. Respirábamos agitados, aun así no era capaz de sentir dolor…_

…_Por lo menos no el físico… _

_-__**no entiendo que es lo que tanto te molesta**__-susurraste _

_A veces ni yo mismo lo sé, y aunque lo supiera no es algo que estoy dispuesto a compartir, a veces simplemente me ausento de mis sentimientos y me muevo como autómata. Pero hoy no había sido el caso, enterado estaba perfectamente de cómo logre burlarme y lastimarte de la manera más majadera y déspota frente a todos. De cómo me miraste tal cual cordero a punto de ser degollado, de cómo deje que mis sentimientos tomaran cartas en el asunto. _

_Ahora sé que la mente y el corazón se mueven de maneras muy diferentes:_

_**Mientras uno razona, el otro actúa**_

_Como en este momento en que jalando de tu nuca he capturado tus labios entre los míos, y te beso con fiereza mientras colapsas sobre mí _

_**Mientras uno siente, el otro piensa **_

_Besos cada vez más salvajes, libre en frenesí prueban y saborean tus labios._

_**Mientras uno te ama, el otro te odia **_

_Manos inquietas que estrujan, que apartan y buscan sin sentido, sin horarios, sin reglas._

_**Tus ropas volaron al igual que las mías, recorrí aquel cuerpo objeto de mis más oscuros deseos…**_

_Miradas cargadas de sentimientos, toxicidad y magnetismo, que lo dicen todo, que son las puertas de sus almas._

_**Ni el éxtasis ni ninguna droga logro nublar mis pensamientos como el momento en que te proclamaba como mío…**_

_Los impulsos marcan la marcha cada vez más salvaje, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más rápido. Suspiros, gemidos y gritos indican goce. Perlas de sudor: agotamiento._

_Recorriéndose, probándose, cayendo uno sobre el otro. Sin palabras, sin orden, bajo los instintos_

_**Volaba, solo podría describir de esa manera… no pensábamos, ni razonábamos, solo sentíamos…**_

_Mezcla extraña de amor y rabia, de dolor y placer, de necesidad y agotamiento, de ternura y salvajismo._

_Curioso pecado que te lleva al cielo, exceso adictivo su cuerpo en el tuyo. Droga que destruyo lo moral, lo correcto_

_**Perdí la noción de lo que era y lo que eras, nada me detuvo **_

_**Ni tus gritos ni tus jadeos mezclados con mi nombre que lejos de ahuyentarme me incitaban a más lograron detenernos, era una tortura que estaba dispuesto a ejercerte como el más fiel de los verdugos…**_

_Ámbares y negros, violetas y azules, miradas que se enlazan. Donde el cuerpo estorba, donde la razón es turbia._

_**Explotamos e inevitablemente un silencio nos sepulto a los dos a cada lado en aquella cama**_

_**Me mirabas como esperando algo, ¿que había sido eso? ¿Qué justificación podía darte?**_

_**-**_**yo…**

* * *

BOO!!!! ¿Lo entendiste? ¿Te gusto? ¿Quieres más? Entonces puedes dejar un reviews

4to drabble y no tengo comentarios de cómo Muse y yo llegamos a crear esto. 


End file.
